


Million worlds apart

by Sha_Ocean



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Flashbacks, Kid Connor, Nostalgia, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_Ocean/pseuds/Sha_Ocean
Summary: Everything was so much easier when Connor was younger.Sometimes he just wants to  go back in time and fix everything





	Million worlds apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very first DEH fanfictions. It's a oneshot and I'd be happy if you'd let me know what you guys think. I also apologize in advance if there are any grammatical mistakes or spelling mistakes (english is not my first language).  
> I hope you guys enjoy c:  
> ( I also uploaded this fic on Wattpad, so if you find it there it's mine. I just wanted to post it on both accounts.)

It was a beautiful afternoon. Maybe it was end of May or already early June. The sun shined. The leaves were green. The sky was blue. Not a single cloud in the sky. The birds sang. The day was just beautfiful.

And in the middle of it was the Murphy family. It was Cynthia's idea to drive to the ochard and spend some quality time with the family. Zoe always wanted to go there and so did Connor. Larry had a day off, so he was okay with it.

The entire drive to the ochard Zoe and Connor told their parents about what they're going to do as soon as they're there. 

"I'm gonna climb the highest tree." said Connor.  
"Can I climb with you?" asked Zoe.  
"Maybe. I don't want you to fall down. You could hurt yourself and then it'd be my fault."  
"I'm strong. I won't fall." Zoe assured him.  
"Mhm, I'll think about it."

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet besides Connor's and Zoe's singing.

As soon as the car came to a halt, both of them opened their doors and ran into the ochard, not even caring about their parents.   
"Wait for us ! We don't want you to get lost!" Cynthia called.  
"Just hurry up and follow me!" Connor yelled back.  
Cynthia and Larry grabbed their bags as quickly as possible and ran towards them.

Soon enough they had found a good spot and sat down. They took a big blanket with them to sit down on it. But Zoe and Connor weren't really interested in that. All they focused on were the little fishes in the little river a few feet away from their parents. They had "discussions" about which one of them is the fattest or the prettiest, Connor even threatened to throw Zoe into the river a few times, but he never really meant it.

After a while they lost interest in the fishes and looked for the tallest tree they could find.   
"I found it, Zoe! C'mon follow me !" Connor yelled from far away.  
They only climbed a few branches high. First of all because Connor was too scared Zoe would fall down and second of all their parents told them not to climb too high and they didn't want to get in trouble.

"You know what you should do?" Connor asked.   
"No, what ? Push you down the tree?" Zoe answered and laughed.   
"Haha, very funny. No,you should put some Indigo streaks in your hair. That'd look cool."  
"Indigo what ? I'll think about it."  
"Uhm,Zoe ?"  
"What?"  
"Uhm,..nothing." Connor replied and smiled.  
Zoe just smiled back at him.

"Kids! We want to leave! Please climb back down and be carerful!" Larry yelled.  
"We have to come here atleast once a week from now on, every week, for the rest of our lives." Connor said happily. Both, Cynthia and Larry, promised to do so.   
That nigh Connor laid on his bed and dreamed of climbing trees high enough with Zoe that their parents couldn't reach them.

 

"CONNOR!! How many times do I have to tell you to turn your stupid music down ??!!" Zoe yelled while banging on his door.   
"Shut the fuck up! I'll turn it even louder, if you don't stop annoying me!!"   
"Ugh, I hate you!" Zoe yelled with a finak bang on his door.  
"I never fucking liked you anyway!" Connor replied.

Connor sat up and sighed. He opened the drawer next to his bed and put the photo of him and Zoe from that first day at the ochard back inside.   
"I told you it'd look cool, if you'd put Indigo streaks into your hair."  
If he could only go back to that special day. If he could only tell her how much she means to him.   
But he know he can't.


End file.
